(SeLuKai) It Tastes Better On Your Body
by luluna99
Summary: Berbagi itu indah, apalagi dengan sahabat. itulah yang sedang dialami Sehun dan Kai. Di tengah hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, mereka justru mendapatkan kenikmatan. Bagaimana bisa? Check this fic out! cx. Its Yaoi, Smut, pwp, Sehun / Luhan / Kai / HunHan/ KaiLu / HunHanKai. Don't Like Don't Read please


**It Tastes Better on Your Body  
**

**Author: luluna99**

**Pair: SeLuKai / HunHan / KaiLu  
**

**Rate: M for NC-17 scene**

**Genre: pwp**

**Disclaimer: Author cuma minjem nama, SeLuKai milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM dan EXO L. cerita beserta alur milik saya. Cerita ini cuma fiksi belaka cx.  
**

**Warning: yaoi, smut, threesome, Don't Like Don't Read please!**

* * *

"Jjong-ah, aku tidak kuat lagi-" Sehun berbaring lemah di sofa, menjilat bibirnya yang belepotan rasa asin yang dibencinya.

"Bertahanlah Hun, kau pasti kuat, kita kuat." Kai menjilat-jilat krim kuning agak keputihan yang menempel di tangannya itu, ia mengernyit, krim itu lumer di mulutnya, meninggalkan rasa mual di perut Kai.

"Uhuk Hoek."

"Kkamjong! Kau menjijikkan!"

**_75 menit yang lalu_**

Sehun dan Kai akrab, semua tau itu. Fans bahkan memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai KaiHun. Namun hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu, mereka hanya dua orang sahabat yang memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mereka adalah dua member termuda EXO, mereka suka menari, mereka adalah main dancer dan lead dancer EXO, mereka juga sama-sama menjadi rapper dalam EXO K, sama-sama tidak suka krim keju, dan mereka adalah partner-in-crime dalam hal apapun.

Seperti pagi ini, mereka tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di lantai dapur, Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang di depan mereka. Duo magnae itu menghancurkan dapur dorm, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, dapur dipenuhi bau hangus, tepung dan gula berserakan dimana-mana, cream cheese belepotan, bahkan apron kesayangan Kyungsoo teronggok di samping oven, terlihat seperti lap untuk alas pantat panci.

"Apakah sarapan yang aku buat tidak membuat kalian kenyang?"

"Bukan-"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawab. Jongin,"

"Baik-"

"Jangan menjawab!"

"…"

"Kalian harusnya minta izin dulu sebelum menggunakan dapur, aku bisa membantu kalian. Sekarang semua sudah berantakan. Mana rasa tanggung jawab kalian?"

"…"

Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya. Pusing, ia tak pernah mempercayai member lain selain Yixing untuk membantunya membersihkan dapur. Member lain hanya akan semakin mengacaukan dapur.

"Sekarang kalian keluar dan jangan menginjakkan kaki ke dapur sampai aku selesai membersihkan dapur. Mengerti?"

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja? Kalian mengerti atau tidak?"

"Nde."

"Kalau mengerti kenapa masih diam saja? Cepat keluar!"

Sehun dan Kai segera keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membersihkan dapur sambil mengomel.

"Hhh, Kyungsoo hyung benar-benar mengerikan." Kai mengangguk.

"Sabar saja, mungkin dia sedang PMS." Kai dan Sehun tertawa cekikikan.

.

.

.

Cekikikan di wajah mereka menghilang tanpa bekas ketika Kyungsoo selesai membersihkan dapur dengan seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. Ia menenteng dua cup besar di tangannya.

"Aku sayang kalian berdua…"

Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan, apakah ini berarti tidak ada hukuman untuk mereka?

"Kalian berdua terlalu kurus… Fans bisa mengira kalian kekurangan makanan di dorm…" Kyungsoo meletakkan dua cup besar cream cheese di depan Kai dan Sehun.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memberi kalian asupan gizi lebih dengan ini. Dua cup besar ini harus kosong ketika aku pulang sore nanti, jika tidak, kalian tau sendiri akibatnya." Kai dan Sehun saling menatap horror.

"Hyuuuuung~ bisakah hukumannya diganti?" rengek Sehun.

"Biar kupikirkan dulu… Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau mencuci pakaian selama 2 bulan penuh? Atau, mentraktir makan di luar selama 1 bulan penuh? Kalian pilih yang mana?"

**_Flashback End_**

Dan inilah mereka berdua, masing-masing memegang cup dan sendok di tangan mereka. Menjilat tanpa nafsu cream cheese yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hyung tidak manusiawi! Bagaimana bisa ia memberikan kita benda lembek dan beraroma memuakkan ini sebagai makanan? Kkamjong aku tak kuat lagiii~" Lagi-lagi Sehun merengek.

"Kau pikir aku suka? Kalau kau merengek terus bisa-bisa aku benar-benar muntah, Hun."

"Eww, Kkamjong!"

Hening. Dorm sepi. Member lain sedang ada schedule, Suho dan Kyungsoo sedang berbelanja bahan makanan dan keperluan dorm lain.

Cklekk…

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja berbalut piyama berwarna baby blue bermotif rusa, ia mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia menyuruk ke celah di antara Kai dan Sehun, menyamankan diri, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengkur pelan.

_Menggemaskan!_ Sehun menjerit di dalam hati, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit pipi Luhan, Kai menepis tangannya. Sehun memprotes, tapi segera terdiam begitu sadar ia bisa membuat Luhan bangun. Mereka memandang Luhan yang tertidur, tanpa sadar Kai mengusap rambut Luhan, Sehun mencubit tangannya. Memberikan pandangan maut pada Kai.

Yak, satu lagi kesamaan mereka. Mereka sama-sama menyukai rusa kecil itu.

Luhan menggeliat, ia terbangun. Menatap bingung ke arah Kai dan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo menyuruhku mengawasi kalian menjalani hukuman," keluhnya. "Padahal aku masih mengantuk, tapi dia janji akan membelikanku- Hei! Ada cream cheese."

Luhan mengambil sendok milik Kai dan cup milik Sehun. Ia menyendok cream cheese itu dengan riang. "Hmmm, aku jadi ingin makan cheese cake." Memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya dan menjilati sendok itu sampai bersih mengkilat. Kai dan Sehun meneguk ludah. Luhan menyuap sesendok cream cheese lagi ke mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati krim yang melumer ketika menyentuh lidahnya, ia menjilati sisa-sisa krim di sendok, tak ingin ada yang terbuang sia-sia. Kai menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lapar.

"Oh, Kai? Kau ingin juga, maafkan aku. Hehe. Aku akan mengambil sendok lain dulu."

Sehun menghentikan Luhan yang hendak berdiri. "Tidak perlu hyung, kau bisa memakannya menggunakan tanganmu, kami tak keberatan."

Luhan yang entah lapar atau terlalu malas beranjak ke dapur menurut, ia mencolek krim itu dengan jari-jarinya. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya, merasakan gurih dan manis cream cheese yang ia suka. Ia mengemut jari telunjuknya, lidah pinknya menjilati sela-sela jarinya, bibir merahnya belepotan. Setelah jarinya bersih, ia mengambil satu colekan lagi dari cup milik Sehun. Ia terlalu sibuk menikmati cream cheesenya, tanpa sadar ada dua celana yang menggembung di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Hyung, kau menggoda kami kan?" Kai bertanya dengan suaranya yang entah mengapa terdengar berat.

"Hngg?" Luhan menoleh ke samping kanannya dengan mulut masih mengemut jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tau perasaan kami berdua kan? Dan kau tak bisa memilih." Suara Sehun menyahut. Luhan menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia membulatkan matanya. Sehun mendekat, menjilati bibir Luhan yang belepotan cream cheese.

"A-Ap-" Luhan tergagap, belum sempat ia menghindar, Kai meraih tangannya mengemut jari-jarinya.

"Karena kau tak bisa memilih, kau tak perlu memilih." Kai beralih dari tangan Luhan, kini bibirnya mendekati telinga Luhan, berbisik dan meniup telinga Luhan perlahan. Luhan merinding. Ia menatap kaget ke arah Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Kau menyukai kami berdua kan hyung? Makanya kau tak bisa memilih? Jadi kau tak kan keberatan kan, kalau kami melakukan ini?" Sehun melirik Kai. Kai segera menaikkan tubuh mungil itu ke pangkuannya, meletakkan pantat Luhan tepat di atas penisnya yang telah menegang. Luhan mengerang.

"Dan kurasa, cream cheese ini terasa lebih enak di tubuhmu, hyung." Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, menghirup aroma apel di tubuh Luhan. Ia menyesap kulit putih di leher Luhan, memberikannya jejak kemerahan. Luhan memiringkan lehernya tanpa sadar, memberi akses agar Kai dapat menjamahnya dengan lebih leluasa. Kai meraih cream cheese di sampingnya, mengoleskannya pada leher Luhan, dan menjilatnya perlahan.

Sehun tak tinggal diam, ia meraup bibir Luhan, menyesap bibir bawahnya yang merah seperti cherry, menggelitik bibir Luhan dengan lidahnya, memancingnya mengikuti permainan. Tangannya menjelajah ke dada rata Luhan, sampai ia menemukan tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Sehun mencubitnya dengan keras, Luhan mengerang, bibirnya membuka. Sehun tak membuang kesempatan, ia segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan, mengecap rasa asin cream cheese di lidah Luhan, mengajak lidah Luhan menari dalam belitan basah penuh nafsu.

Luhan pasrah, terjepit di antara dua dongsaeng yang ia sayangi. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, tubuhnya terus meminta lebih. Ia merasa dimanjakan dengan penis keras Kai di belahan pantatnya dan bibir liar Sehun di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya maju mundur di pangkuan Kai. Kai menggeram, penisnya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sabar Kai, nikmati dulu. Batinnya.

Tangan Kai dengan cekatan membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Luhan, ia membukanya sampai bahu putih mulus Luhan terekspos dengan jelas. Ia mengecupnya, menyesap, menghisap dan membuat jejak tanda kepemilikan disana. Tangannya tak mau diam saja, ia meraba dada Luhan, menemukan tonjolan kecil merah kecoklatan yang selalu membuatnya gemas. Ia memelintirnya perlahan, mencubitnya sampai tonjolan itu memerah dan menegang.

"Kau tau hyung? Aku selalu terangsang setiap kali melihatmu di panggung dengan wifebeater hitam itu. Rasanya aku tak rela melihatmu memamerkan tubuhmu ini ke fans." Kai menarik nipple Luhan dengan keras. Desahannya teredam oleh bibir Sehun yang masih asyik bersilat dengan lidahnya.

"Kau tau betapa lembutnya nipple ini terasa di tanganku ketika aku menyentuhnya hyung? Aku tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya walaupun itu di panggung." Sekali lagi Kai memelintir nipple Luhan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Hnnngh~" Suara desahan Luhan teredam oleh bibir Sehun. Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya menatap bibir Luhan yang merah dan bengkak, matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Kai. Sehun menarik rambut Luhan, membuatnya mendongak. Ia mengecup adam's apple di leher Luhan, terus mengecup kecil sampai ke nipple kirinya, Sehun mengecupnya perlahan.

"Sudah tegang hyung? Bagaimana dengan Luhan kecil di bawah sini?" Sehun meremas penis Luhan, Luhan menjerit perlahan, ia merintih. Sehun terus mengecup dan menjilat nipple Luhan.

"Ini belum seberapa hyung, bandingkan dengan punyaku." Sehun membimbing tangan Luhan menuju ke selangkangannya. Menyuruh Luhan menggenggam dan memijatnya, tangan Luhan terasa hangat di selangkangannya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Luhan sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi rasa nikmat yang meluap-luap. Tubuhnya yang panas terasa sangat nikmat dengan lidah Kai dan Sehun yang menjamahnya, ditambah dengan aroma cream cheese yang terus dilumuri Kai di tubuhnya. Ia terus mendesah, matanya terpejam. Leher dan bahunya terasa perih oleh bibir Kai, nipplenya terasa sangat nikmat dengan tangan Kai dan lidah Sehun yang memainkannya, ia terus menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya di atas penis Kai, merasakan gundukan besar itu semakin membesar, tangannya terus memijat selangkangan Sehun. Dengan lihai ia menurunkan resleting Sehun, menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam bokser Sehun, menyentuh kejantanan Sehun yang keras seperti kayu. Sehun yang terkejut dengan tangan Luhan tanpa sadar menggigit nipple Luhan.

"Ngggaahhhh~"

Kai beralih dari pundak Luhan menuju ke telinga Luhan, ia mengulumnya perlahan. Sambil membisikkan "I love you" dan "Kau begitu indah" berulang-ulang. Ia kemudian menangkup pipi Luhan, membuatnya yang sedang mendongak menoleh ke arahnya, ia melumat bibir merah Luhan. Menyesapnya dengan sepenuh hati. Tangannya berpindah menjelajah ke dalam celana piyama Luhan. Menggenggam Luhan kecil yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum di ujungnya.

"Woah, kau nakal hyung. Hanya pakai celana piyama saja rupanya? Apakah kau telah bersiap untuk dimasuki oleh kami?" Sehun menyeringai, ia berdiri di depan Luhan. Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Untaian saliva terputus dan mendarat di dagu Luhan. Sehun mengusapnya. "Saatnya kau yang bekerja hyung." Ia membuka celana sepenuhnya, menampilkan Sehun junior yang berdiri tegak dan menampar pelan pipi Luhan. "Blow me, hyung."

Luhan meraup penis panjang Sehun, meniup ujungnya yang mengkilat karena precum. Sehun menggeram, napas Luhan terasa begitu hangat di penisnya. Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengemut penisnya. Luhan sempat tersedak ketika penis Sehun menyentuh tenggorokannya. Sehun dengan segera mencabut penisnya dari mulut Luhan, Luhan meraih penis Sehun, mengambil seraup cream cheese dan melumurkannya ke penis panjang itu. Setelah itu, ia menjilat dan mengulumnya seakan itu adalah es krim terlezat di dunia.

Sementara itu, Kai dengan mudah melepaskan celana Luhan, ia menggenggam penis kecil Luhan, memijatnya dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Nnngh~ hmpphh~" suara desahan Luhan membuat penis Sehun bergetar.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" Sehun menggerutu, ia takkan bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kalau terus begini.

"Apakah ini nikmat hyung?" Kai mempercepat kocokan pada penis Luhan.

"Nngh~" Luhan berusaha menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Kai terus mempercepat kocokan di penis Luhan, sampai ia merasa penis kecil itu semakin besar dan berdenyut-denyut. Lalu ia melepaskan genggamannya. Luhan mendesah kesal.

"Tidak secepat itu hyung." Ia menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya, melepaskan celananya sendiri dan mengambil beberapa sendok cream cheese, ia melumuri krim itu di jari-jari tangan dan penisnya yang tebal lalu mendudukkan kembali Luhan di pangkuannya. Luhan terengah, sungguh, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga harus melayani dua dongsaengnya seperti ini? Tanpa pemberi tahuan, Kai menusukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Luhan. Luhan menjerit perlahan, kembali mengirimkan getaran ke penis Sehun di mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kai memasukkan jari telunjuknya, ia terus melebarkan lubang sempit itu dengan gerakan menggunting. Otot-otot di sekeliling lubang Luhan menjepit jari Kai dengan sangat kuat. Dan sampai saat itulah batas kesabaran Kai ia mengangkat Luhan dari pangkuannya, mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke pintu masuk lubang Luhan dan…

Jlebb.

"Aaaaahhh"

"Shit! Ketat sekali aahh~"

Luhan menjerit. Penis Kai menancap di lubangnya dengan sekali hentakan. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Luhan, ia mengerang, meneruskan getaran ke penis Sehun. Sehun menggeram.

"Hyungh- aku tak tahan lagi-" Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Luhan tepat sebelum untaian sperma keluar dari ujungnya. Cairan putih kental itu mengenai muka dan rambut Luhan. Ia memejamkan mata, menahan perih di lubangnya dan di mulutnya. Sehun membungkuk, ia mencium kening Luhan yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kau begitu cantik hyung, jangan menangis. Kai tak akan menyakitimu. Ini akan terasa nikmat hyung." Sehun berbisik sambil mengusap air mata Luhan. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengecup hidung Luhan sambil membisikkan "I Love you" berulang-ulang. Setelah spermanya selesai menyembur, Sehun duduk di tepian meja. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, tapi tidak dengan penisnya, penisnya tetap tegak walaupun telah mengeluarkan banyak sperma. Ia duduk, melihat Kai yang masih terdiam setelah memasuki lubang Luhan. Matanya terpejam, ekspresinya menggambarkan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Kai mengerang, otot-otot di sekeliling lubang Luhan terasa memijat penisnya. Ia mencium bahu Luhan, menunggu Luhan memberinya tanda untuk bergerak.

"M-move Kai-" cicit Luhan.

Kai menaik turunkan pinggul Luhan sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri, menggenjot perlahan lubang Luhan.

"Aargh, hyungh sempit sekaliih"

"Terus Kai~ lebih cepat lagi~"

Luhan seakan meloncat-loncat di pangkuan Kai, meminta lubangnya diisi dengan lebih cepat.

"Nnnghh ahh, Kai~ terus shhh." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkeram tangan Kai yang memegang pinggulnya. Tiba-tiba Kai berhenti bergerak. Luhan mengerang kesal, ia menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia tak puas.

"Kaiii~" rengeknya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Kai mengangkat tubuh Luhan, menggendongnya tanpa mencabut penis yang menancap di lubang Luhan. Ia memindahkan tubuh Luhan ke lantai yang dialasi karpet, menyuruhnya menungging. Luhan menurut, ia bertumpu pada lantai dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Kai meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Luhan, merenggangkannya hingga lubangnya menjadi sedikit melebar. Ia kembali menggenjot Luhan, kali ini dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Sshhh… mmmmhhh… deeper Kai… Nnnghh AHH!" Kai menyeringai, ia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan. Ia terus menusuk titik itu, merasakan Luhan yang semakin dekat dengan puncak kenikmatannya.

"Oh god, K-Kai. Aku sudah- aku tak- Ahh…" Luhan menggenggam karpet dengan kencang, ia tak tahan lagi, penisnya yang sedari tadi tegang menyemburkan sperma ke dada dan wajahnya sendiri. Otot di sekeliling penis Kai menjepit dengan semakin kencang. Kai terus menggenjot lubang Luhan dengan semakin kencang. Dan…

"Ahhh~"

Kai mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Luhan. Luhan terbaring lemas sambil terengah-engah. Kai mencium punggung Luhan sambil berbisik "Kau hebat hyung…" Luhan tersenyum. Kai mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Luhan. Luhan mendesah, merasakan kekosongan di lubangnya.

"Tenang saja hyung, sebentar lagi lubangmu akan terisi lagi." Sehun berdiri didepan Luhan dengan penis yang tegak mengacung. Ia kembali terangsang setelah melihat permainan Kai dan Luhan.

"Minggir Jjong. Giliranku."

"Siapa yang bilang aku sudah selesai, Hun?" Kai melayangkan deathglarenya.

"Tapi tadi kau sudah-"

"Tapi adikku masih begini!" Kai menunjukkan penisnya yang masih tegang.

"Itu deritamu! Punyaku lebih panjang darimu, Luhan hyung akan lebih puas."

"Tapi punyaku lebih besar dari punyamu!" Kilatan listrik muncul dari mata mereka yang saling bertatapan. Luhan memutar bola matanya. Ia masih err- horny, kedua dongsaengnya masih sempat bertengkar, padahal lubangnya sudah berteriak ingin dimasuki. Ia membalikkan badan. Mengambil cream cheese yang tersisa di cup, melumurinya di jari-jarinya. Ia lalu mengangkang, mengekspos lubang pinknya yang membuka dan menutup, sisa cum Kai menetes keluar dari dalam lubangnya. Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam, berputar mencari prostatnya sendiri. Ia menambah jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya bersamaan, dan memutari holenya sendiri. Luhan mengerang, jari-jarinya tidak cukup panjang untuk menyentuh prostatnya, dan tidak cukup besar untuk memuaskannya.

"Kai~ Hun~ Just stick your dick in my ass, or I won't give you two a second chance."

Kai dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, mereka melotot menatap pemandangan indah itu. Luhan yang mengangkang dengan mata terpejam dan bibir membuka, tak lupa jari-jarinya yang sibuk keluar masuk holenya.

"Kau serius hyung?/Benarkah hyung?"

Luhan mengangguk. Kai dan Sehun langsung bergerak. Sehun berbaring, menarik Luhan untuk berbaring di atasnya. Ia mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke lubang Luhan yang sudah licin oleh cum Kai dan cream cheese. Di belakang Luhan, Kai sudah bersiap-siap, ia mengocok pelan penisnya sendiri.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa hyung?" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Luhan. Luhan menjerit tertahan, penis Sehun menyentuh prostatnya. Ia mulai ragu, penis Sehun saja sudah membuat lubangnya terasa penuh, apalagi ditambah dengan penis tebal milik Kai? Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Kai dan Sehun kecewa. Ia juga tak suka melihat Kai dan Sehun bertengkar gara-gara dirinya.

Setelah penis Sehun masuk sepenuhnya, Kai mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya ke lubang Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir menahan perih.

"Kau tak apa hyung? K-kalau kau tak kuat kita hentikan saja." Kai mengentikan gerakannya, menunggu jawaban dari Luhan. Ia tak ingin melukai Luhan.

"T-Tak apa, lanjutkan Kai." Luhan memejamkan matanya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sehun mengecup matanya. "Kau hebat hyung, kau kuat." Bisiknya.

Dengan perlahan Kai memasukkan penisnya hingga sepenuhnya tertelan dalam lubang Luhan. Luhan menjerit. Sehun menggeram, gesekan penis Kai dan cengkraman otot Luhan benar-benar membuatnya berada di puncak kenikmatan. Luhan mencakar bahu Sehun. Kai mencium punggung Luhan, "Bertahanlah hyung, ini akan terasa nikmat. "

Luhan mengangguk, perlahan tapi pasti lubangnya mulai beradaptasi dengan dua tongkat di dalamnya. Dengan nada memerintah ia berkata. "Bergeraklah."

Bagai mendapat angin surga, Kai dan Sehun mulai menggenjot lubang Luhan dengan tidak beraturan. Luhan menjerit-jerit. Lubangnya terasa sangat penuh, prostatnya secara bergantian ditumbuk oleh penis Kai dan Sehun. Gerakan Kai dan Sehun semakin cepat, gesekan antar penis dan cengkeraman otot Luhan di sekeliling penis mereka membuat mereka semakin gencar menggenjot Luhan. Penis Luhan yang menggantung memukul-mukul pelan perut Sehun.

"Ooouhh… Nnghhh… ahhh hmmp." Sehun membungkam desahan Luhan dengan bibirnya, sambil terus menggenjot ia membelit lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya. Kai tak mau kalah, ia menggerayangi nipple Luhan yang menganggur, menarik dan memelintirnya seirama dengan genjotannya. Suara desahan dan kulit yang beradu memenuhi ruangan. Sehun menggenggam penis kecil Luhan, mengocoknya perlahan.

Luhan serasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dimanjakan. Kedua dongsaengnya benar-benar tau cara untuk memanjakannya. Dan ketika genjotan Kai dan kocokan Sehun semakin kencang, ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi. Kenikmatan membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah, menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia terima. Dan beberapa saat kemudian…

Crott…

Penisnya menyemburkan cairannya ke perut dan dada Sehun. Ia lemas. Energinya terkuras habis. Sehun dan Kai menopang tubuhnya. Sementara itu kedua magnae itu tanpa kenal lelah terus menggenjot lubang Luhan. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyemprotkan benih mereka kedalam lubang Luhan secara bergantian. Mereka mencabut penisnya dari lubang Luhan, lubang yang kini berwarna kemerahan itu terlihat membengkak, cairan putih meleleh keluar tanpa henti dari sana. Kai membaringkan Luhan di antara dirinya dan Sehun. Ia memeluk Luhan, mencium tengkuknya sambil berbisik. "Saranghae hyung. Nan jeongmal saranghae." Sehun mengusap poni Luhan yang menempel di keningnya. Mengecupnya dengan penuh dan kasih sayang. Luhan tersenyum, ia sempat mengucapkan "Aku sayang kalian berdua" sebelum akhirnya tertidur kelelahan. Kai dan Sehun tersenyum. Perasaan mereka terbalas. _Berbagi itu indah, kan_?

**Omake**

Suho dan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Whoa. Apakah kau juga menyuruh mereka membersihkan dorm, Kyung? Wangi sekali." Kyungsoo mengendus bau Lavender yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Dua cup kosong tergeletak di atas meja.

"Mereka benar-benar menghabiskannya? Tak kusangka O_O tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh O_O"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyung. Apakah kau tidak mencium ada bau aneh tercampur dengan bau pewangi ruangan ini?"

Kyungsoo mengendus lagi. "Benar, tapi bau apa ini?"

"Ini seperti bau-"

"Bau apa?"

"Ah sudahlah." Suho mendorong Kyungsoo ke dapur. Ia tak mau melihat Kyungsoo marah mengetahui ada bau sperma di ruang tamu mereka. Dalam hati, ia bertekad akan memberi hukuman secara pribadi ke duo magnae nakal itu.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : asdfghjkl ini apa"an OTL awalnya saya cuma mau bikin bat pair hunhan doang, tapi berhubung akhir" ini lagi ngefans bgt sama KaiLu, jadilah ff threesome ini -.- Yaaa, maaf" saja kalo begituannya kurang hot. Yang penting saya sudah berbagi. lol.**

******(Saya ngga tau apa cream cheese benar-benar bisa jadi pengganti lube OTL tapi mengingat teksturnya yang rada licin yaaa mungkin bisa" aja ya XD)**

******Finally, sudikah anda berbagi pikiran dengan saya tentang apa yang anda pikirkan tentang ff ini?**

******Berbagi itu indah lo... XD**


End file.
